


Opposite Worlds

by Yade22



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: #gay, #lgbtq+, #originalstory, College, M/M, PoC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yade22/pseuds/Yade22
Summary: Jaime Montgomery never had a great family life. His father left him when he was four and he died a year after. His grandparents wanted nothing to do with he and his mother. Then his mother died on an airplane ride home on his 18th birthday. All he ever wanted to was help his mother, but with her death he decided to live through her words and follow his up to then undecided dreams. Jaime didn't feel he was ready for college but he decided to go anyway. He continued guarding himself and began his new life at Baleysha University.Hunter Marin is a pretty popular guy at school, and one of the smartest people in his graduating class. Hunter is rich but hasn't let himself turn into some posh snob. He graduates and starts attending Baleysha University but is surprisingly lonely. He's great at sports but the captain of the football team isn't exactly kind to him. You see, Hunter has a secret and the captain knows exactly what it is. Hunter just wants to graduate college and make a name for himself. Both Hunter and Jaime are going down very different paths but will they eventually intertwine?





	Opposite Worlds

"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente." That's the motto Jaime's mother lived by. Ever since he could remember his mother would say that to him, she wanted him to live an amazing life, so she taught him to live without needing the approval of a misguided few. Growing up, Jaime idolized his mother; she was his superhero, she taught him all of the valuable life lessons he needed to know. Jaime's mother Alicia had been a hardworking woman, providing for her son and her husband until he ultimately left his family in the search of a "new start," as he so eloquently put it. 

Life got harder for Jaime's mother after that, raising a 4 year old at 24 years of age was harder than it sounded. She began teaching her son everything that a good person should be: Hardworking, kind, resourceful, considerate, and her biggest subject; responsibility. Jaime was always listening to his mother's words attentively. After his father left, he was to be the man of the house, and his mother needed help, so when he was old enough that's exactly what he would do. Alicia was always calling her parents to check up on them, but they didn't want anything to with her, since they were extremely religious and her having a child before marriage was unforgivable.

Whenever she called, they'd answer only to reinstate the facts: they were alive and to stop calling them. Jaime never understood the concept of his grandparent's anger. He believed in God and believed what he read in the Bible, but he was always told by his mother that God loved everyone unconditionally, so he ignored what his grandparents believed, and focused on helping his mother. At 10 years old, Jaime was able to stay at home on his own, letting his mother work extra hours at the diner she had been hired at. Jaime took this as an opportunity to help.

He began teaching himself how to cook everything that his mother had taught him. If it was a main course in Puerto Rico, Jamaica, or Cuba he learned how to make it. At first he started off unable to tell the salt from the sugar, but quickly became knowledgeable with the kitchen and its operations, so to speak. It took a few months of terrible cooking, but he was able to cook for his mother everyday after school. "Ay mijo, this is delicious. You know, your grandmother and I used to eat this type of arroz con tostones." Jaime looked down at the plates and held his head in his hands, " I knew I forgot something, don't worry, Mama, next time I'll buy the plátanos to make them." 

Jaime smiled at his mother, and hopped up from his chair, "Mama, it's already 9, you should take a shower and get to bed, I'll finish washing the dishes." As he began picking up the plates, his mother stood up, and planted a kiss on his forehead, "Te amo, mi niño." Jaime looked up at his mother and grinned, " "Yo también mamá, now go on, you need to wake up early, buenas noches." As Alicia disappeared into her bedroom, Jaime continued to clean up, looking at the date on his flip phone, "Feliz cumpleaños papa." He always made sure to hide the calendars on his father's birthday, even though his mother always figured it out. He didn't really hate his father for leaving, his mom had taught him that hateful people had no place in his life. 

A year after his father had left Jaime and his mother, he passed away from heart failure, which he had been hiding from his family. However, his reasons for leaving weren't noble, he wanted to get as drunk as possible before kicking the bucket. He only tried to keep the day hidden for his mother's sake, which he still couldn't, after all how could he expect her to forget, when even though he never knew him, Jaime couldn't either.

School had never been a difficult task for Jaime. He was quite smart and excelled in writing and English classes. He was always pretty sensitive about himself, despite what his mother would tell him. He'd always just be seen as the triple minority with daddy issues, and a poor mother. Jaime hates how people perceived him, or at least most people. He had always been kind of a loner, only knowing his mom's love and friendship and not really having any understanding of English as a child did him no favors. When he got to high school, specifically Senior year, he had issues.

Apart from being a person of color, he was berated for lacking interest in women, or really anyone. Jaime was a strict believer in "my business is for me to know." He'd get called all kinds of derogatory terms for his race and potential sexuality, so he didn't bother befriending anyone, since he thought they were all the same. Jordan Allen, his personal bully would write these names on notes and pass them around his home room for others to add their own, until it got to Jaime. He never bothered opening them and consistently threw them away. One day he spoke up, however, not hatefully, in fact sounding more like a child, " Look, I would really appreciate if you guys could leave me alone. You guys don't really matter to me, but if I wanna help my mom I have to get through this, also stop wasting trees, like God people." 

With a smile he sat down, leaving his classmates befuddled, seeing as they had never heard him speak before. Jaime continued with his day normally, walked home, did homework and made dinner, as usual. His mother wouldn't be home for a while so he decided to take a bath and sit with his thoughts. As he turned on the water, he smiled thinking of how good it would feel to just lie in the warm water forever. He undressed and decided to lay on the bubbly water, praying to God that he and his mother could finally escape this rotten apartment. His mind drifted, wondered if his mother would ever marry again, questioning who she would pick if she did.

As his body soaked, Jaime could feel himself thinking on his life. He saw his father leaving, and his grandparents disappointed faces, and his mother's tears. With a sigh Jaime got out and dressed himself in a gray shirt that reached the ends of his knees, he didn't know where it came from but he wore it regardless, he also wore some black bottoms that were covered by the shirt. He saw a girl wearing something like this on a tv show and remarked at how comfortable it looked. So he decided to try it himself, confirming success and comfort. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, "God if I can help my mother, can something nice happen to me? I want both of us to be happy, please. Ame-" The end of his prayer was cut off by the wave of tiredness that sent him fast asleep.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
